Memories On That Day
by Drey-Janeva
Summary: [Characters belongs to Haruichi Furudate] Pikiran-pikiran Kozume Kenma dan Kuroo Tetsurou mengenai rasa terima kasih yang spesial.


**HAL-HAL YANG TERGAMBAR**

_Pernah nggak kamu menyangsikan keadaanmu?_

Kozume Kenma berjongkok karena kehabisan stamina dan menatap Kuroo Tetsurou. Kurou mendelik, balas menatap iris si kucing pirang seakan bertanya ada apa. Kenma menggeleng, menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut. Keringat masih bercucuran deras melewati pelipisnya.

_Kenapa, ya?_

Kenma masih berpikir.

Dia sering bertanya seperti itu akhir-akhir ini. Ketika bersama teman-teman satu timnya, ketika dia lari mati-matian saat latihan sore, atau ketika dia meninggalkan psp untuk memberikan passing. Namun dia merasa semua itu sama sekali tidak buruk.

_Hmm, kapan ya ini bermula?_

Sembari mengingat hal-hal yang dia lakukan selama ini. Mengingat rasa ketidaksukaannya pada voli, namun di sisi lain dia juga tidak membencinya. Beralasan ingin membantu teman-temannya meraih kemenangan ketika ditanya mengapa dia tetap bertahan dalam tim. _Teman?_ Kapan dia punya teman sebanyak ini?

Dia menatap Kuroo sekali lagi. Kali ini sang objek tidak menyadarinya. Kalau Kenma membutuhkan alasan, mungkin Kuroo bisa menjadi jawabannya. Dari dulu si kapten kucing itu memang suka seenaknya. Iya, seenaknya. Seperti seenaknya menemani Kenma padahal dia tak punya teman di sekolah, seenaknya memasuki kamar Kenma dan mengajaknya ngobrol walau tahu bakal diacuhkan, seenaknya perhatian ketika dia sakit, seenaknya mengajari pelajaran ketika ujian sekolah akan berlangsung, seenaknya bersikap sedih sehingga Kenma jadi tak tega dan berusaha menghiburnya, juga seenaknya mengajak Kenma untuk bermain voli bersamanya, bahkan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke SMP yang sama. Kuroo menjadikan Kenma setter pribadinya selama masa sekolah dasar. Tepatnya Kuroo melatihnya. Kalau bukan karena Kuroo, seumur hidup Kenma mungkin malas keluar rumah.

Kenma ingat, terkadang Kuroo bisa tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Ketika itu terjadi, dia hanya akan duduk dengan wajah lesu sambil memeluk bola voli. Itu adalah pertanda, bahwa ada sesuatu terjadi di antara Kuroo dengan voli. Mungkin dia jenuh, atau mungkin dia kesal karena tak bisa menyentuh bola sebanyak yang dia ingin. Saat itu, sensitifitas Kenma tidak tahan melihat sikap ngambek Kuroo. Jadi dia berhenti memainkan game dan akan mengajak Kuroo untuk menaikkan level. Biasanya setelah rutinitas itu selesai, Kuroo akan memberi senyum seringainya lagi sementara Kenma kehabisan nafas karena tenaganya terkuras. Yah, memang melelahkan. Tapi setidaknya Kuroo senang.

Bagi Kenma yang agak introvert dan individualis, menerima masuk Kuroo ke dalam kehidupannya samasekali bukan hal yang mudah. Mungkin begitu pulalah yang dirasakan oleh pihak sebaliknya. Perlu waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membuat si kucing kecil percaya pada orang lain. Namun Kuroo berhasil, dengan kegigihan yang luar biasa tentunya. Kenma pernah beranggapan bahwa Kuroo mungkin sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin sendiri. Toh, dia seorang ekstrovert, punya banyak teman di sekolah. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang anti sosial.

"Aku hanya tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri," begitulah Kuroo menyahut ketika Kenma menyatakan teorinya mengenai Kuroo-yang-tak-ingin-sendiri. "Kau kadang seperti kucing terlantar. Mana bisa aku berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengurusmu, kan?"

"Memang kau punya kucing?"

"Ada, matanya persis seperti milikmu."

"… apa-apaan?" Kenma menunduk sehabis melihat senyum seringai Kuroo, bersungut-sungut kalau kau mengerti ekspresi wajahnya.

"Dan kebetulan aku juga anak tunggal. Bagus kan? Kita jadi seperti bersaudara. Kau beruntung punya kakak sepertiku," Kuroo menambahkan jawaban dengan masih tersenyum. Kenma membuang muka.

"… sungguh," _apa-apaan? _

Namun faktanya memori itu tidak memudar dalam ingatan Kozume Kenma.

"Kau berubah," suatu hari Kuroo tanpa indikasi apa-apa, tiba-tiba berceletuk ketika dia dan Kenma tengah duduk di bangku kereta api dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"… maksudmu?"

"Kau lebih terbuka," mata Kenma masih menatap layar psp. "Mungkin berkat aku."

Menghela nafas Kenma berujar, "Mmm … baiklah."

"Tak ada respon lain?"

"Respon seperti apa yang kau harap?"

"Entahlah," Kenma belum kehilangan fokusnya. "Terimakasih? Mungkin?"

"Hmm … makasih," sahut Kenma datar.

Kuroo menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Terdengar tidak tulus, tapi baiklah untuk sementara kuterima."

Kenma mengerlingkan matanya menatap Kuroo yang kini asyik memainkan handphone.

_Nanti saja, ketika saatnya tepat_.

**KUROO TETSUROU**

Kuroo sang ekstrovert. Kapten kucing yang merepotkan. Selalu penuh siasat licik dan intimidasi. Mungkin populer di antara anak-anak cewek. Tapi hanya Kenma seorang, yang mengenal bagaimana Kuroo sebenarnya.

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang berubah lebih drastis daripada aku," ujar Kenma suatu hari ketika mereka tengah beristirahat dari latihan.

"Apa? Mencoba membalas perkataanku dulu?" sahut Kuroo yang duduk di sampingnya dan mengelap wajah dengan handuk.

"Dia seorang ekstrovert sekarang. Tapi aku tahu dulunya dia lebih parah dari aku," Kuroo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Dia selalu diam, hanya terlihat senang ketika bermain voli kesukaannya, ketika dia sedih, dia akan terlihat lebih pendiam daripada biasanya." Kenma menghela nafas. "Jujur saja, sangat melelahkan berurusan dengannya ketika lawan mainnya adalah orang seperti aku."

"Begitu ya?" Kuroo menunduk sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Kenma tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya dia tahu ekspresi macam apa yang tengah Kuroo buat. Percakapan mereka terhenti karena latihan kembali dilanjutkan. Namun dalam benaknya, Kuroo memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu," ujarnya. "Mungkin aku salah …, mungkin kau yang benar."

Kenma menatap punggung Kuroo yang berlari ke arah net untuk mengambil posisi. Dalam angannya terbersit memori-memori di masa kecil.

_Mungkinkah kita saling menggapai satu sama lain?_

**KOZUME KENMA**

Kozume Kenma. Sulit untuk akrab pada awalnya dengan anak itu. Kesan awal Kuroo biasa saja. Baginya tak masalah ketika Kenma bersikap cuek dan lebih memilih bermain game daripada berusaha mengobrol dengannya. Iya, Kuroo sependiam itu, jadi dia mengerti. Tapi akhirnya, Kenma lah yang memulai untuk bersikap proaktif. Agak lucu menurutnya karena dia tahu siapa yang lebih tua di antara dia dan Kenma.

"Mau bermain?"

Kenma yakin waktu itu dia menawarkan joystick-nya pada Kuroo. Tapi Kuroo memanfaatkan kalimat ajakan Kenma untuk melakukan hal yang dia suka. Ya, bermain voli. Itulah garis start mereka.

"Siapa yang mengejar siapa?" lirih Kuroo ketika berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, memikirkan hal-hal. Dia merasa tengah berakting. Berakting menjadi kakak Kenma yang mendorong dan menjaganya. Dari luar, Kuroo Tetsurou mungkin terlihat seperti mataharinya Kozume Kenma. Tak sepertinya, Kenma butuh waktu untuk bisa diakui orang lain. Jadi, Kuroo pikir dia bisa memainkan perannya.

Ya, begitulah sebenarnya. Kuroo mengenal seseorang yang benci kekalahan melebihi dirinya. Kenma tak pernah berhenti ketika dia bertekad untuk menang. Terlihat rapuh, namun sebenarnya setajam pisau. Dalam game yang pernah mereka mainkan, Kuroo ingat bahwa mereka harus mengalahkan raja iblis. Sering dia menertawakan setiap orang yang mengira bahwa Kenma hanyalah protagonis lemah. Karena bagi Kuroo, Kenma lah final boss yang seharusnya mereka lawan. Benar, semua yang Kuroo lakukan ada alasannya. Mengajak Kenma berlatih voli bersamanya, melindungi dan membujuknya ketika dia hampir berhenti bermain voli ketika SMP, mengkhawatirkannya ketika dia sakit, mengajarinya ketika musim ujian berlangsung, meyakinkan teman-teman satu timnya bahwa Kenma adalah otak Nekoma, dan sebagainya. Semua itu … agar dia layak berada di sisi Kozume Kenma.

"Bukan dia yang membutuhkan aku, aku yang yang membutuhkan dia."

**TENTANG HARI ITU**

"Yo."

"Oh."

Kozume Kenma, si empunya kamar yang saat ini tengah berbaring dengan kompres di dahinya bersikap acuh tak acuh saat Kuroo datang membawakan sepiring potongan apel.

"Kau seharusnya tak boleh bermain game kucing kecil," Kuroo merebut psp dari tangan Kenma. Gamer sejati itu hanya mendecak.

"Pie apel?"

"Bukan, hanya apel."

"Letakkan saja, aku tak nafsu makan," Kenma memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya.

"Hei, kau harus memakannya. Ini perintah dari kapten untuk setter," Kenma tetap tak mau membuka mulut.

"Ayolah … sepotong saja, setelah itu akan kuceritakan kelanjutan turnamen voli kemarin."

Kenma menurut, "Cuma sepotong," lirihnya. Rupa-rupanya prediksi Kenma bahwa dia akan demam setelah pertandingan melawan Karasuno terbukti terjadi. Jadi meskipun sebenarnya Kenma ingin menonton kelanjutan pertandingan voli hari ini, dia tidak bisa. Akhirnya Kuroo yang pergi bersama anak-anak Nekoma lain berjanji untuk menceritakan kelanjutannya pada Kenma ketika dia pulang.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku sempat menonton di televisi, tapi kemudian dimarahi ibuku," jelas Kenma.

"Tapi kau ngotot kan?"

"Hmm, aku nonton diam-diam ditemani ayah." Kuroo tertawa. "Cuma separuh terakhir, sih."

"Heh, kalau begitu ceritaku bukan kejutan lagi dong."

"Sudahlah, ceritakan saja."

Kuroo pun menceritakan dengan detail apa yang terjadi selama pertandingan, diselingi komentar-komentar Kenma yang kemudian direspon kembali oleh Kuroo dengan anggukan. Cukup lama Kuroo bercerita sampai akhirnya dia sadar hanya suara nafas Kenma yang terdengar.

"Hmh, dia tertidur," gumam Kuroo sambil memperbaiki selimut Kenma. "Padahal ada yang ingin kutanyakan sih, apa pas dia sembuh saja ya?"

Ingatan Kuroo kembali pada sehari lalu saat Nekoma baru saja dikalahkan Karasuno. Intensnya pertandingan sekaligus minat Kenma pada Hinata Shouyo mungkin penyebab jati dirinya keluar hari itu. Kozume The Demon King, penikmat permainan, ketajamannya dalam menganalisis keadaan dan membuat strategi lebih dari cukup untuk membuat teman-teman satu timnya merinding. Terlebih Kuroo, yang biasanya mengintimidasi lawan kesana kemari sementara hari itu dia banyak dikejutkan oleh Kenma. Padahal seharusnya dia sudah tahu.

"_Kuroo …,"_ katanya. _"Terimakasih sudah menyeretku ke dalam voli."_

Kuroo, yang saat itu masih terbawa suasana pertandingan, hanya merespon dengan singkat, _"Uh, oke."_

Tapi ketika dia tersadar betapa pentingnya momen ini, Kenma hanya membalas dengan, _"Eh, kenapa kamu heboh begitu?"_

Terus Kuroo hanya bisa tertawa. Kuroo Tetsurou tertawa lebar.

"Padahal waktu itu aku ingin langsung menanyakannya sih, tapi kelupaan gara-gara terbawa suasana," celetuk Kuroo sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dia menatap wajah tidur Kenma, yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu.

_Kalimat yang sejak dulu kutunggu, apakah kau menahannya sampai hari ini?_

"Ugh, mungkin tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas," gerutu Kuroo pelan sembari berdiri untuk meninggalkan kamar Kenma. "Hmm, yang penting dia sudah mengatakannya."

Kuroo tersenyum tulus ketika akhirnya menutup pelan pintu kamar Kozume Kenma. Sang empunya kamar diam-diam tersenyum sambil berpura-pura membalikkan badan menghadap dinding lalu berbisik.

"Dasar bodoh."

**"**_**Thank you, for getting me into volleyball."** _

_~Kenma Kozume to Kuroo Tetsuroo from Haikyuu! chapter 325._


End file.
